


A Hundred Times More Popular

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school AU Beca decides it’s finally time to ask out her long time crush, Aubrey Posen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times More Popular

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Kiarcheo: _What about some high school fic with Beca being the nerd and Aubrey the popular one?_ This is mainly me wanting Beca to use the Bernard Black method of asking someone out. Also, this ended up way fluffier than I intended.

Aubrey Posen is beautiful, popular, senior class president, captain of the track team, editor of the yearbook and everyone _knows_ she’s going to be valedictorian. Beca runs the radio station, and has for three years, yet no one really seems to know who she is. Beca has had a crush on Aubrey since freshman year. Asking her out is probably a recipe for embarrassment, but Beca’s new grade resolution is to go after things she wants. After all, it’s her senior year and then she’s off to Belmont University, so what does she have to lose? 

And Beca knows that still having a new grade resolution is probably stupid, but she’s had one since seventh grade. It was her mom’s idea to help Beca deal with the divorce and it’s served her well ever since. It’s how she became friends with Benji and Jesse. It’s how she’s realized how into music she is, that she wants to make and produce music. It’s also part of the reason that she has the scholarship to Belmont. So Beca’s unwilling to stop something that’s helped her survive high school.

Now all she has to do is gather the courage to ask Aubrey out. 

…

"Don't be an idiot," Jesse says.

"I didn't say I was going to do it now," Beca retorts.

"I don't think you should do it at all," he tells her.

"Why not?"

"Because she's Aubrey freaking Posen," Jesse replies. "She could crush you under her heel."

"Metaphorically speaking," Benji adds.

It's lunch period and Beca is trying to plan her approach of Aubrey. Like usual, Jesse is trying to talk her out of it. Beca wonders if that means he still has feelings for her. Thankfully Benji seems to be more on the fence about it. Beca figures it's because he has plenty of his own crazy ideas that Jesse tries to talk him out of.

"It's happening," Beca says. "I've already decided. It's just a matter of figuring out how."

"I still think it's an awful idea," Jesse says.

"Aubrey isn't like the usual stuck up popular bitches around here," Beca defends.

"Are you sure that's just not you looking at her through rose colored glasses?" Jesse asks.

"Has she ever gone after you?" Beca counters.

Jesse shakes his head.

"But those bitches Margo and Brooke are constantly attacking people, right?"

Jesse nods.

"Point proven," Beca smirks.

"I think you should go for it," Benji says.

"What?" Jess is stunned. "Why?"

Benji shrugs. "Because then she'll know. You don't want to look back in ten years and wonder what if, right?"

Beca nods. "Exactly."

"Yeah maybe," Jesse allows. "Only you would want to ask out the most popular girl in school."

"Actually I think everyone does," Beca retorts. "That's why she's the most popular."

"You know what I mean."

"You mean my incredibly high dating standards?" Beca questions.

Jesse just looks bemused. 

"You do realize," Benji says. "That you better have a good date planned before you ask her out."

"You think?"

Benji nods. "I think it'll help."

"Okay," Beca nods.

"And it better be impressive," Benji continues. "Because we all know you're going to have to work twice as hard for that yes."

"You're making me feel like a leaper," Beca grouses. "Just because she's like ten times more popular than me—"

"Try a hundred," Jesse interjects.

"Thanks."

"It's the truth."

"It still doesn't mean that I don't stand a chance," Beca argues.

"I kinda think it does, actually," Jesse replies. 

Beca rolls her eyes. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted your permission.”

"Trust me, I didn't think that."

"Good," Beca says. 

…

Beca is wandering the halls during sixth period and sees Aubrey at her locker. Knowing that she might be able to save herself a smidge of dignity by asking the blonde out while she's alone, Beca takes a few deep breaths for courage and approaches Aubrey. She just hopes not having a really cool date idea yet, won't work against her.

"Um, excuse me, Aubrey?"

Aubrey turns around and Beca feels her courage draining away. It's too late to back down now, though.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, um, know you probably don't know who I am or anything—"

"You're Beca Mitchell, right?"

Now Beca is blown away. "Um **...** "

"You run the radio station," Aubrey continues. "You play some good music."

Well Beca wasn't expecting that. "Oh, um, thanks."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Beca is drawing a blank. "Uh, well **...** Do you eat? I do. Want to do it in the same place?" As soon as the words escape her, Beca groans internally.

But Aubrey is smiling. "That sounds nice, actually."

The words slip out before she can filter herself. "Really?"

Aubrey chuckles at Beca's disbelief. "Yes, really. Friday?"

Beca nods, dumbly.

"Great," Aubrey says. She grabs Beca's hand and pulls out a pen. "Here's my number. Call me later, okay?"

Beca nods again.

"Okay," Aubrey says. "And you better call." She closes her locker.

"I will," Beca says, looking at the ink on her skin.

"Can't wait." And then to Beca's surprise, Aubrey leans in and kisses her on the cheek. 

Beca feels herself blushing a bit which causes Aubrey to giggle at her before sauntering down the hall, leaving Beca staring after her in a daze.

…

"No way."

"Yep," Beca smirks.

"Was she drunk?" Jesse seems to be in shock.

"At school?" Benji asks. "That doesn't seem like her style."

"So I'm so horrible that no girl would ever agree to go out with me?"

"That's not what I meant," Jesse protests. "It's just that she's Aubrey Posen and you're **...** you."

Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm just talking to you," Beca tells Benji. "At least you don't find me disgusting."

"I don't think you're disgusting," Jesse says.

"Just completely updateable," Beca retorts.

"I know what you should do on your date," Benji says.

"Yeah?"

"Pipewood Curve is playing on Friday, right?"

Beca nods. "Yeah. Jesse was supposed to get an interview with them before hand."

"Like they'd give an interview to a high school radio station," Jesse retorts.

"Oh. So you didn't even try?" Beca asks.

"I didn't say that—"

"Anyway," Beca interjects. "That is a genius idea, Benji."

"Thanks."

"Really?" Jesse asks.

Beca shrugs. "She said I play good music and Pipewood Curve is my favorite local band."

"That's not till like nine," Jesse points out. "What are you going to do before that?"

"I'm working on it."

…

"Aubrey Posen."

It's so professional sounding that Beca is once again thrown off. "Uh, Aubrey? It's Beca, Beca Mitchell?"

"Hi Beca."

If Beca didn't know better, she'd think that Aubrey is smiling.

"You haven't changed your mind about Friday, have you?"

Aubrey giggles. "Not yet."

"Oh good," Beca says. "Wait a minute. Yet?"

"Well, what do you have planned for Friday night?" Aubrey asks.

"Um, well, have you heard of Pipewood Curve? They're this awesome local band and they're playing on Friday at The Jukebox." 

"You've played them during your shows," Aubrey replies.

"I have," Beca nods. "They're one of my favorites."

"Then I can't wait to see them live."

"And maybe we could grab some food before hand," Beca continues. "I know this great place to get Mediterranean that's nearby."

"Sounds good."

Beca smiles. She can do this. "I'll pick you up? Seven?"

"I'll be waiting."

…

Even though Beca works at The Turn Table because of her love of all things music, she's currently also thankful that she has a job that lets her afford to have her own car. It might not be new and flashy, but it runs well and the sound system she put in is the top of the line.

Nonetheless Beca can't help but think of Aubrey's new silver Mini Cooper and worry about her own little used Nissan. She just keeps trying remind herself that Aubrey said yes, so there's obviously something about Beca that she likes.

Standing at the doorstep of the massive Posen residence, Beca starts to feel a bit silly holding a bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers that she found earlier. In the bright afternoon sun, it had seemed romantic, but here, trying to gather her courage to ring the doorbell, it seems foolish.

Beca's just about to press the bell when the door swings open and Beca is face to face with a grinning Aubrey.

"I got impatient," Aubrey says.

"Sorry," Beca replies, sheepishly. "I just **...** well, here." Beca holds out the flowers.

The sexy little grin that Aubrey's wearing turns into a soft smile and Beca feels her heart melt a bit.

"Thank you. Do you want to come in while I put these in water?"

Beca nods and follows Aubrey inside.

In the kitchen, Beca watches Aubrey dig around for a vase and tries not to stare at the substantial kitchen. Seeing her awe, Aubrey looks a little embarrassed.

"I know it's a bit ostentatious," she says apologetically.

"I'm sure it's a chef's dream kitchen," Beca replies.

"I'll just set these in my room and we'll go?"

Beca nods.

A few moments later Aubrey is back and they're walking to Beca's car. Since she's already been a little ridiculous, Beca runs over to the passenger side and opens the door for Aubrey. This earns Beca another kiss on the cheek.

When Beca climbs into the car, Aubrey is examining the sound system.

"I know it's a bit much," Beca says.

"It's rather amazing, actually," Aubrey replies. "I knew that you were really into music or whatever, but this is **...** wow. You've never really talked much about your preferred way of listening to music."

"So you really do listen to my show then," Beca says as she begins driving.

"Yours is the best one on the station," Aubrey replies. "Plus you always seem to have the newest music."

"I just know where to find it."

"Well maybe you can show me some time," Aubrey says.

"I think I could do that," Beca replies.

…

Aubrey is obviously surprised when Beca takes her to a park. Beca leads the blonde to a picnic table with a promise to be right back with the food.

It's a bit unconventional, but there's a Mediterranean food truck that parks near the entrance of the park.

Beca returns a few minutes later with a plastic bag laden with food. Aubrey looks even more skeptical until Beca starts pulling the food out.

"This smells amazing."

"Yeah Milo makes incredible food," Beca replies.

Talk between them is easy as they both sample all the food Beca brought. Aubrey seems to be enjoying herself and so Beca lets herself relax. Music is an easy enough topic to start with, but then the conversation turns to school and college, then oddly an ethical argument about whether or not torrenting music is detrimental to the artist’s success and finally some modern day applications of Machiavelli's _The Prince_. Before Beca knows it, it’s nine.

“We should probably head over to The Jukebox,” Beca says.

“Is it nine already?” Aubrey sounds surprised.

Beca’s going to take that as a good sign.

They clean up, tossing their garbage in a nearby can and begin strolling out of the park. Aubrey laces their fingers together and Beca feels herself grinning.

Chuck is managing the door and waves Beca and Aubrey in with a wink, despite Beca trying to pay.

“I’m impressed,” Aubrey says loudly, trying to be heard over the din of the bar.

“I come here a lot,” Beca shrugs as she manages to find a small table against the wall.

Leaving Aubrey at the table, Beca heads to the bar for some drinks and returns to find some moronic frat boy hitting on Aubrey. She pushes past him and sets the glasses on the table.

“Girls night, huh,” the fat boy smirks.

“Yes, so if you don’t mind,” Aubrey tries.

“I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind,” he says, gesturing to Beca.

“No thank you,” Aubrey tells him.

Beca’s not sure if she should step in. On the one hand, Beca is confident that Aubrey can more than handle herself and isn’t some damsel in distress that needs to be rescued. And yet on the other hand, Aubrey is on a date with Beca, which has Beca feeling a bit possessive. It’s definitely too soon to follow that line of thought, but Beca can’t help it.

“C’mon, let me buy you a drink. I’ll have you back before the band starts.”

Beca stands and pushes herself between Aubrey and the frat guy. “She said no.”

“I don’t believe I was talking to you,” he replies.

“That’s okay,” Beca tells him. “Because I don’t believe you’re wanted here.”

He begins laughing.

“You have twenty seconds to leave,” Beca says.

“Do I?” he asks, scowling at her.

Beca nods and glares back, as she crosses her arm. Just because he’s almost a foot taller, that doesn’t mean Beca can’t intimidate him; it’s all about the attitude.

It lasts almost a minute before he blinks.

“Whatever bitch, your loss.” 

“Thank you,” Aubrey says.

Beca shrugs as she sits back down. “I’m sure you could have handled it, but—“

“I don’t mind,” Aubrey replies. “It was very gallant.”

“Oh. Well not really.”

“I feel like I should apologize though,” Aubrey says.

“Hey it’s not your fault that he’s an idiot,” Beca replies. “And really, it’s my fault.”

“What? Why?”

“Well I did bring in the most beautiful girl in the place,” Beca says. “You were bound to attract some attention.”

Aubrey smiles, a light blush appearing and takes Beca’s hand. “You are too sweet.”

Beca ducks her head and tries not to blush herself.

“Thank you,” Aubrey continues. “You’re much more romantic than I would have guessed.” 

Now Beca is positive that she’s blushing.

“I can’t wait to hear Pipewood Curve in person,” Aubrey says and Beca’s glad for the subject change.

“They’re pretty awesome,” Beca agrees..

And then Pipewood Curve takes the stage. They turn their attention towards the stage and Beca tries to concentrate as her hand stays in Aubrey’s.

…

Parked in front of Aubrey’s house, the blonde seems reluctant to get out of Beca’s car. Not that Beca wants her to, but glancing at the clock on the dash tells her that they’ve been sitting there for over an hour, talking.

“I should probably go in,” Aubrey says, her voice full of reluctance. “I had a really great time tonight.”

“Me too,” Beca replies. “Maybe we could do this again?”

“Oh we definitely are,” Aubrey says.

Beca grins. “May I walk you to the door?”

Aubrey nods and so as she climbs out, Beca races around the car and meets Aubrey on the other side. Beca offers her arm and Aubrey giggles.

“Very charming,” Aubrey says.

Beca shrugs.

“So what else are you going to do to sweep me off my feet?” Aubrey asks as they approach her door.

“I believe it’s your turn to plan the date,” Beca replies.

“I suppose that’s true,” Aubrey agrees as they reach her door.

Beca’s debating how to handle the good night kiss when Aubrey solves the problem for her. Grabbing the lapels of Beca’s jacket, Aubrey pulls her in for a kiss. It’s short, but sweet and when they pull apart, Beca’s heart is racing. She wraps an arm around Aubrey’s neck and brings the blonde in for another, longer kiss.

Lost in the sensation of Aubrey pressing her against the door and wet, hot intensity of the kiss, Beca has no idea how much time passes before they pull away. Trying to catch her breath, Beca’s pretty sure she could keep kissing Aubrey all night.

“Maybe next time we could go to a movie and not pay attention,” Beca suggests.

“Tempting,” Aubrey smirks.

Beca makes a conscious effort to step away from Aubrey. “I should go.”

Aubrey nods. “Call me tomorrow?”

“I can do that,” Beca smiles.

“Good.” Aubrey leans in for one more quick kiss that quickly heats up. “You better go,” Aubrey says when they finally need to breath. “Or I might never let you go.”

“Tempting,” Beca says. “Night.”

“Night, Beca.”

Beca waits until Aubrey is in the house before turning around and walking back to her car. Driving home, Beca knows that the grin she’s wearing won’t be disappearing for days.


End file.
